


Passion Among the Poltergeists

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardenia S. Noble is a 7th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Possessed of a burning passion for romantic fiction, Gardenia spends her spare moments (when not studying for four NEWTS, practicing the art of juggling Nifflers, or experimenting with beauty potions) writing stories set in the school she knows and loves.  When asked where she gets her inspiration, Gardenia replies "Oh, all around me.  I'm observant, if you catch my meaning, which I think you do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Among the Poltergeists

Gardenia S. Noble is a 7th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Possessed of a burning passion for romantic fiction, Gardenia spends her spare moments (when not studying for four NEWTS, practicing the art of juggling Nifflers, or experimenting with beauty potions) writing stories set in the school she knows and loves. When asked where she gets her inspiration, Gardenia replies "Oh, all around me. I'm observant, if you catch my meaning, which I think you do."

Gardenia's previous works include _Meet Me Behind the Greenhouse_ and _Dirty, Dirty Quidditch Boy_. Ms. Noble was also pleased as punch for her work to be referenced in a recent story of sheafrotherdon's titled [The Great Mud-Dunking Tussle of 1978 (and other tales)](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sheafrotherdon/12358).

  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: The leads in this story may bare a passing resemblence to more well known individuals. Ms. Noble intends no copyright infringement, just a bit of fun as she gears up for a career with the Quibbler.

Passion Among the Poltergeists

by Gardenia S. Noble

  


Canis Noir, playboy heir and wizarding protégé, lay sprawled upon a red velvet chaise lounge in the salon below his bedchamber. The flickering light of a dying fire caressed his profile, illuminating the strong line of his jaw and throwing his aristocratic cheekbones into sharp relief. He toyed absently with his full, sensual bottom lip, lost in thought as he stared into the flames.

The door to the room opened quietly, and Rufus Leaping stepped inside. A tall man, Rufus moved with the casual grace of one entirely comfortable in his own body, his long, elegant fingers clasped gently around the leather binding of a fragile book. "Canis," he said, his voice low.

Canis, eighteen years old and devilishly good-looking, turned his head and smiled his welcome. "Rufus," he murmured.

Rufus lay down his book, shrugged out of his heavy black robes, and loosened the knot of his gold and crimson tie. "You look tired."

"Not tired." Canis sat up, his muscles rippling in a fluid motion beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. His tie was already loose, shirt buttons open to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of perfect skin. "Wanting."

Rufus, a passionate man despite his bookish exterior, felt his arousal stir. It took so little to stoke the flames of his ardor for Canis – a look, a smile, a laugh. He arched a perfect eyebrow. "Oh?"

Canis hooked his fingers into the careless knot of his tie and tugged until the fabric came free. He pulled the length of silk from around his neck and let it fall through his fingers to the floor below. "I missed you today."

Rufus looked momentarily distracted. He crossed to stand in front of the fire, leaning one elegant hand against the mantle, brow furrowed. "I had to study. Exams are looming . . . "

"But what about me?" Canis stood and moved behind his lover, achingly close but not quite touching, the heat of his body bleeding through his shirt. "What about us?" He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, resting his brow at the back of Rufus' neck. He gathered Rufus in his arms, rocking slightly so that his lover might now just how much he wanted him, how long he'd been waiting for him to return. Minutes were years when they were apart, seconds felt like days.

Rufus gasped at the heat of Canis' touch, at the tumescent length of his lover's erection, pushing insistently against his rear. "Canis . . . " he whispered, hips rocking back, eliciting a satisfying gasp from his partner. Passion leapt Rufus' chest and he turned, burying his hands in Canis' hair to claim him with a searing kiss. His tongue plundered, dragging reason and sense from them both as Canis kissed back – fierce, wanting, needy. It was a kiss that bespoke adoration, love, a troth for all time. It was a kiss for the ages.

"Not here," Canis finally murmured as Rufus ran hot lips over his throat. "We can't . . . "

Rufus pulled back, lips bruised and swollen. "Not here," he agreed, flashing a smile that revealed the wicked temperament within. Taking control (to Canis' astonished delight) he grabbed his lover's arm and dragged him toward the stairway that led to other rooms in the tower. Once safe within the stairway's shadows, and ignoring the distant cackles of Peeves the Poltergeist, Rufus pushed Canis hard against the wall. "Here," he snarled, biting down on his lover's neck, "I take you right here."

Canis moaned, hands flying to Rufus's hips, pulling him tight against him. "You're an animal," he gasped, rocking forward, the words barely leaving his lips before Rufus stole his voice by rocking back.

"You'd know, my friend . . . " Rufus grabbed two handfuls of Canis' shirt and _ripped_. "You'd know."

Canis shuddered as Rufus ran his hands over his broad, defined chest, pushing the ruined fabric away. He moaned, overcome by the depth of the connection between them, the shocking waves of desire that ran from his aching nipples to the root of his manhood. He throbbed, needing, desperate, waiting. "Want you," he murmured. "Take me, Rufus, take me _now_."

Rufus' clever fingers plucked at Canis' belt, whipping it from his trousers with a thrilling crack. Canis felt his stomach muscles contract under Rufus' touch, the button at his waistband sliding from its buttonhole, zip lowering, hands pushing fabric down and away. Rufus paused, eyes bright. "So beautiful," he murmured, admiring the athletic form of his almost naked lover. "So big."

With a lascivious sigh, Rufus dropped to his knees and Canis bit his own lip in an effort to stay his climactic release. "Rufus . . . "

Rufus nuzzled his lover's hipbone, spread his hand wide against Canis' stomach. There was no more opportunity for words once he enveloped his lover's manroot in the velvet depths of his mouth, tongue laving, teeth at play. Canis moaned, and Rufus hummed, the sensation running along Canis' staff of pleasure until his hips bucked recklessly. Rufus moved his hands from the back of Canis' thighs, pushing the latter back against the wall as he continued to suck and tease. His tongue was supple and adoring, skillful in the best of ways. Canis whimpered, fingers curled in Rufus's hair as he felt himself approach the precipiece of pleasure from which he knew he must inevitably plunge.

"Rufus," he moaned. "I love you, Rufus, I . . . "

At the nearby lake, fireworks exploded. There were shouts and cheers from the students assembled for this unexpected midnight treat, and on some distant Scottish beach, waves crashed against the shoreline with a mighty roar.

Canis trembled, muscles giving way as he collapsed beside his lover on the stairs. Rufus kissed him, his own need still razor sharp, his lovestick hard against Canis' thigh. "Canis," Rufus moaned. "Please."

Canis kissed him, tongue a limber plaything as he let his hand drift to his lover's thrusting pride. He wrapped his hand around him, pulling a deep-seated moan from Rufus' throat as he began to stroke. His touch was like fire, like sunlight, like the meaning of existence. Rufus shook as his release neared, burying his head in the crook of Canis' shoulder and letting out a broken yell as his pleasure peaked, his seed spilling in pulsing waves of frantic joy.

"It's never been like this for me before," Rufus whispered as the bright lights behind his eyes began to fade. "Never."

Canis caressed his lover's face. "That's because this love is forever and always."

Rufus smiled. "Forever and always," he murmured, pledging his heart with a trusting kiss.


End file.
